Sesame Street Christmas ornaments (Kurt Adler)
Kurt Adler has issued a large number of Sesame Street Christmas ornaments. Full-size ornaments kurt adler big bird ernie bert early christmas ornament 1.jpg Image:KurtAdler1997ElmoBox.jpg|Elmo sitting on a crate ornament. (1997) File:Kurt_adler_1998_christmas_ornament.jpg|Bert and Ernie (1998) kurt adler 1998 christmas ornament enrie bert.jpg|(1998) Kurt_adler_1998_christmas_ornament_zoe.jpg|Zoe (1998) Image:Kurt_Adler_pvc_six_stars.jpg|Six PVC ornaments; retailers buying packs received four Elmos, two Cookie Monsters, two Big Birds, one Zoe, one Bert, and two Ernie. (2002) Image:2003-picture-frame.jpg|Picture Frame ornament (2003) Image:KurtAdler2004SSPolonaiseOrnament.jpg|35th anniversary, polonaise ornament showing Big Bird. Cookie Monster, Elmo and Ernie (2004) Image:Kurt adler sesame elmo reach.JPG|Elmo holds up a stocking. (2005) File:Big_bird_teddy_bear.jpg|Big Bird teddy bear ornament (2006) SE0075 File:Cookie_holiday_tree.jpg|Cookie Monster holiday tree ornament (2006) SE0075 File:Elmo_chimney.jpg|Elmo holiday tree ornament (2006) SE0075 Image:KurtAdlerSSElmoBabys1stOrnament.jpg|Elmo with a teddy bear, candy cane, bottle, and gift (2006) Image:Kurt_Adler_seven_assorted.jpg|Big Bird, Elmo, Bert, Oscar, Grover, Cookie, Ernie; all PVC (2006) H0273 Image:Kurt_Adler_gift_box_ornaments.jpg|Gift box ornaments; Big Bird in nest, Elmo with a present, Cookie Monster with a jar, Ernie with a wreath, Bert with a gift and Santa hat. (2006) Image:Kurt_Adler_occupations_christmas.jpg|Semi bas relief resin ornaments; Elmo the fireman, Big Bird the postman, Cookie Monster the baker, Ernie the crossing guard. (2006) Image:Kurt Adler holding christmas balls.jpg|Characters holding glass ball ornaments; Big Bird, Elmo, Ernie, and Cookie Monster (2006) Image:Kurt Adler glass head ornaments.jpg|Glass heads of Big Bird, Elmo, and Cookie Monster. (2006) Image:Kurt_Adler_standing_ornaments.jpg|Glass ornaments; Elmo with a gift box, Cookie Monster dressed as Santa with a bag and cookie, and Big Bird in his nest, tangled with lights. (2006) Image:Kurt_Adler_blow_mold.jpg|Blow ornaments; Cookie Monster with a Santa hat and bag of gifts, Elmo with a Christmas tree and his toy David, and Big Bird with a saxophone. (2006) SE0042 Image:Kurt_Adler_Sesame_Street_pull_puppets.jpg|Pull-puppets of Elmo, Zoe, and Cookie Monster. (2006) Image:Kurt_Adler_letter_carrier.jpg|Plastic ornaments, of Elmo, Big Bird, and Cookie Monster (2006) Image:KurtAdlerSS3FullRoundResinOrnaments.jpg |Resin ornaments of Elmo, Big Bird, and Cookie Monster (2006) Image:KurtAdlerSSCookiesOrnaments.jpg|Resin gingerbread cookie ornaments of Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Elmo, Ernie, Bert, and Oscar the Grouch (2006) Image:KurtAdler2007CookieElmoGlass.jpg|Blown glass ornaments. Elmo with presents, Cookie Monster with ornaments. (2007) Image:KurtAdler2007DecoupageBallOrnaments.jpg|Decoupage ball ornaments. Elmo and Zoe, Bert and Ernie, Cookie Monster with Grover, Big Bird with Elmo. (2007) Image:KurtAdler2007ResinTrio.jpg|Resin ornaments. Elmo in a Christmas tree, Ernie on a snowmobile, Cookie Monster pulling a sled. (2007) Image:KurtAdler2007WoodTrio.jpg|Wooden ornaments. Elmo with a gift, Cookie Monster with a cookie jar, Ernie in a green scarf and mittens. (2007) File:Kurtglassornaments.jpg|Glass ornaments SE0056 Image:KurtAdler2007BlowMoldScarfTrio.jpg|Ernie on a sled, Cookie Monster on a sled, and Elmo on a snowboard. (2008) SE0106 File:KurtAdlerSE1101Ornaments.jpg|Elmo with presents, Cookie Monster with cake, and Abby "Joy" blow mold ornaments SE1101 File:KurtAdler2010AbbyJoyOrnament.jpg|Abby "Joy" blow mold ornament SE1101 File:KurtAdlerSE1801Ornaments.jpg|Big Bird with toy, Cookie Monster with train, Elmo on a tree blow mold ornaments SE1801 File:KurtAdlerSE1901Ornaments.jpg|Elmo with present stack, Abby on a candy cane, Cookie Monster with a sack of presents blow mold ornaments SE1901 File:KurtAdlerAbbyCandyCane.jpg|Abby on a candy cane blow mold ornament SE1901 File:Abby_holiday_circle.jpg|Abby holiday circle ornament (2009) SE2101 File:Cookie_holiday_circle.jpg|Cookie Monster holiday circle ornament (2009) SE2101 File:Elmo_holiday_circle.jpg|Elmo holiday circle ornament (2009) SE2101 File:KurtAdlerSE2801Ornaments.jpg|Elmo as an elf, Ernie with a rocking horse, Bert with a birdhouse blow mold ornaments SE2801 File:KurtAdlerSE2803Ornaments.jpg|Elmo and Abby on snowballs light ornaments SE2803 File:KurtAdlerSE2804Ornaments.jpg|Abby with a stocking, Elmo in a wreath personalizable ornaments SE2804 File:Abbygarland.jpg|Abby garland ornament (2009) SE2901 File:Cookie_wreath.jpg|Cookie Monster wreath ornament (2009) SE2901 File:Elmoairplaneornament.jpg|Elmo airplane ornament (2009) SE2901 File:Decoupage_ball_set.jpg|Decoupage ball ornament set (2009) File:Abbysnowflakeornament.jpg|Abby Cadabby snowflake personalization ornament (2009) SE2903 File:Cookie_snowflake_ornament.jpg|Cookie Monster snowflake personalization ornament (2009) SE2903 File:Elmo_snowflake_ornament.jpg|Elmo snowflake personalization ornament (2009) SE2903 File:KurtAdlerSE2904Ornaments.jpg|Elmo with a tree, Abby with a heart photo-frame ornaments SE2904 File:KurtAdlerSE4101Ornament.jpg|Elmo head glass ornament SE4101 File:KurtAdlerSE4102Ornament.jpg|Sesame Street school bus glass ornament SE4102 File:KurtAdlerSE4901Ornaments.jpg|Elmo in sleigh, Cookie Monster with gifts glass ornaments SE4901 File:KurtAdlerSE9102PorcelainOrnaments.jpg|Cookie Monster, Elmo, and Abby porcelain ornaments SE9102 Mini-ornaments Image:KurtAdlerSS5MiniOrnaments.jpg|Resin Miniature Ornaments: Big Bird, Elmo, Cookie Monster, Bert, and Ernie (2006) Image:Kurt_Adler_mini_mug_ornaments.jpg|Mini-mug ornaments of Elmo, Ernie, Cookie, Big Bird (2006) Image:Kurt_Adler_mini_resin_five_piece.jpg|5-piece resin set of 1-inch tall ornaments, Ernie, Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Bert. (2006) Image:Kurt_Adler_super_grover_five_pack.jpg|Five pack of miniature ornaments, including Super Grover, Oscar the Grouch, Elmo, Cookie Monster, and Big Bird. (2006) Image:Kurt_Adler_mini_frames_christmas.jpg|Full round resin miniature frame ornaments; Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Elmo (2006) Image:KurtAdlerSSMiniBellOrnaments.jpg|Miniature bell ornaments: Big Bird, Elmo, and Cookie Monster (2006) Image:KurtAdlerSSMiniCarOrnaments.jpg|Full round resin car ornaments: Elmo in mini car, Big Bird in mini pick-up truck, and Cookie Monster in mini crane truck (2006) Image:KurtAdler2007ResinMiniQuintet.jpg|Mini resin ornaments. Cookie Monster with a star garland, Elmo with a stocking, Big Bird with a tree, Bert with gold ornaments, Ernie with Rubber Duckie and an ornament. (2007) File:Kurtballornaments.jpg|Mini decoupage ball ornaments (2009) SE9901 File:Kurtresinminiornaments.jpg|Mini resin ornaments (2009) SE3901 File:Friends_5piece_set.jpg|Friends 5-piece set (2009) File:Elmo_1st.jpg|Elmo 1st Christmas ornament (2009) SE2103 File:Cookie_2nd.jpg|Cookie Monster 2nd Christmas ornament (2009) SE2103 File:Abby3rdxmas.jpg|Abby Cadabby 3rd Christmas ornament (2009) SE2103 File:KurtAdlerSE3101MinOrnaments.jpg|Abby, Elmo, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Big Bird faces 5 piece set SE3101 Plush ornaments Image:Kurt_Adler_plush_threesome.jpg|Miniature plush ornaments, of Elmo, Cookie Monster, Big Bird (2006) Image:Kurt_Adler_plush_threesome_faces.jpg|Miniature plush head ornaments, of Elmo, Big Bird, and Cookie Monster (2006) File:KurtAdlerSE7103PlushOrnaments.jpg|Abby, Elmo and Cookie plush ornaments SE7103 Miscellaneous Image:Kurt_Adler_elmo_garland.jpg|Elmo plastic garland (2006) File:KurtAdlerSE9103CharacterGarland.jpg|Character faces plastic garland SE9103 Image:KurtAdlerSSElmoPigtailLight.jpg|Elmo Pigtail Light (2006) Image:KurtAdlerSSElmoTreeSkirt.jpg|Elmo with Snowflakes Treeskirt, 50 in. across (2006) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Christmas Decorations Category:Kurt Adler